


The Other Side of the Nightmare

by Amazingsince97



Series: Nightmare Series [2]
Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: F/M, Ghost has a psychotic break, Ghost's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...they would find me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Nightmare

I couldn't help myself. AJ had caught my eye the second Jake introduced him to the team. His pretty pale skin and beautiful grey blue eyes, wide in anticipation for what was to come. He was an adrenaline junkie. He lived for the rush of evading the police. 

I was attracted to his obvious good looks and charm but there was something about a pretty boy with a brain. All that ran through my mind all day was finally having that delicious ass in my lap, his lithe little body draped over me during team meetings. He would make a perfect mother figure to the group, keep them grounded, scare all the other bitches away. 

There were a few obstacles he had go through first: John and Gordon. Gordon was always looking over his shoulder for the younger boy and John wouldn't take his eyes off of him. At first I thought maybe John was thinking the same thing I was but when we were on our second heist the kid landed wrong getting out of one of the windows and he twisted his ankle, I noticed and turned to his rescue but as soon as I got the kid to the Tahoe, I didn't know where John had gotten it but it was nice, John had been all over the kid like he thought he was dying and that's when I realized that AJ wasn't a lover in John's eyes, he was a brother. 

It was barely a week after that when John had confronted me about the looks I had been giving the kid. 

"I don't know what your intentions are, actually by the way you're eye fucking him I can pretty much come to the conclusion of what your intentions are but if you so much as lay a harmful hand on his head, I will personally end you," John says and I'm not usually scared of him, not usually scared of anyone, but the look in his eyes tells me that he isn't playing, this isn't an empty threat. 

"I don't know what you're talking about John," I replied with a smirk," he's pretty I'll give him that, but if I had wanted him that bad you and I both know I'd have had him by now." 

John just stares at him, a look of rage in his eyes and if looks could kill, I would be dead. 

When I met Lilly I saw a way to get everyone off my back about AJ. We talked for a while and then she was all over me. After a few days I could tell that she wanted someone else. She always stared toward Jake like she thought I wouldn't notice. It didn't bother me, I didn't care anymore about Lilly than she did me but Lilly was my cover. 

When I got caught I knew that the others were happy. Knew they would celebrate. Gordon could finally take lead position over the group, Jake would get Lilly, and John would keep on protecting everyone like a mother. Gordon and John now that is show I wouldn't mind seeing, anyone with eyes can see the beauty in that couple. 

When I get out I go to John's house, only because it would be suspicious to show up at AJ, plus John is fucking the boss so to speak, he knows more than the others. John is a smart, beautiful creature, I have to give props to Gordon for being able to wrangle him in. 

I should've realized that the SUV parked next to John's vintage car wasn't John's, but Gordon's. When I finally made my way inside I heard moans and I just KNEW. Knew I had to see. The contrast of Gordon's dark skin gripping at John's pale, thick thighs was sexier than it should've been and I can't help but think of what my skin would look like against AJ's. The whole scene makes me hard and I decide to wait in the living room so we can talk when they get done. 

As I sit there I try to will the tent in my pants to go down but it's hard with all the noise, I never would've thought John would be a screamer. 

I do feel a little bit of remorse after I sets my old friends up. There was a time in my life when these men were my family. My plan however was to take AJ far away, make all of this seem like an accident and then sweep him away with all the money and start a new family, a more trustworthy one. So the night before the big reunion heist, and extermination, I brought the whole team some food and slipped a few eye drop drips into AJ's salad so that he wouldn't feel well. He didn't need to see any of what was going to happen. 

I can honestly say I didn't expect AJ to have that knife in his hand. I mean they trusted each other. He loves AJ for crying out loud! I realize that AJ sees the gun attached to my hip and realize that it was obviously just the fact that he didn't know who was in the home with him. 

Once I finally get AJ to put the knife down I let AJ know how I feel about him and when his eye lids cover those gorgeous eyes I made my way to stand next to him and when his eyes fly back open I can see the terror hiding in them. 

I won't be foolish enough to think that the Russians did their job effectively, I know my old team and I doubt that the idiots would be able to kill all of them so I have to make this quick. 

It's better than I ever thought it would be and AJ moans and tells me that he loves me and that makes it that much better and before I want it to be, it's over. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of quiet sobs. That's when I look down and realize what I just did. AJ is pile of blood and bruises and while they look beautiful on his pale skin, I know I've made a mistake. I takes the shirt that he ripped off of the younger boy and lay it across is lap and then looked up and realized he was passed out. 

I had to leave. How could I have done that? No. No, AJ wanted it, he was begging me not to stop! I wasn't sure exactly what just happened but I knew what it looked like so I had to go. I abandoned my plan and left as soon as possible. I would find a place to stay and wait because I knew when what was left of my old team stumbled upon the scene I had left on the kitchen counter..

...they would find me.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I hurt the ones that I love? AJ <3


End file.
